Coming Home
by deadheadwookie27
Summary: I'd been gone for so long... a year and a half! How things had changed. I changed. The things I saw, from the Magic of Scotland to the peoples of the New Lands to the Land of a Million Beasts and the Dragon King to the Empires and cities of the east with their technology hundreds of years more advanced. How was I going to adapt back to life on Berk after seeing so much?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Home

I came screaming in silently over the ocean, like a glint of moonlight off the face of a knife. I'd lost the last TransAtlantic broadcast hours ago and the radio sat useless in one of my bags. I wouldn't need it or be able to use it again for a long while, I suspected.

It was weird feeling the cold again. Sure I'd grown up in it and had been in hellish places far colder, but this was just the right temperature to give my memory a kick in the teeth. A slew of memories came flooding back at me like one of the railway cars in Emerald City and hit me like a hammer in the forge. Most of them were bad.

Kids kicking me, Snotlout beating me, my dad shouting, people laughing, Astrid… no, it wasn't like that anymore. Or it shouldn't be. It hadn't been like that when I left. But a year and a half is a long time for people to change. To forget.

My hands grew slick with sweat and they grew stiff and awkward on the saddle grips, cramping and flaring in pain. The Basilisk hide gloves were great for flame repellent and comfort, but bad for the wet and cold. I released the hand holds and flexed my fingers, trying to bring some feeling back into them.

But I thought again: _What had been people been saying? What had they been doing? What were they thinking? How did it all relate to _me?

It's not that I cared. If things had changed for the worse I could always leave again. I was my own man now, free to make his own decisions. But I couldn't help but think of one person. The only person who I cared about and dreamt about every single night.

Toothless warbled back at me, feeling my apprehension. "It's okay bud," I said, patting his head. "I'm fine." I took a breath, the cold air filling my lungs and burning my chest. "I'm fine."

The cold was really getting to me, so was the silence. I'd been in the warmth for so long that now… it all seemed foreign and uncomfortable. And the silence. How long had it been since I couldn't hear anything, if not for the bustling empires or the noisy canopies, the cacophony of birds and monkeys, the roars of lions and tigers, the singing and chanting, the steam and machines of Emerald City, when was the last time I had truly been surrounded by nothing?

It had been hours, Toothless pushing himself to his top speed, no problem for the Night Fury, and we were closing more ground than the engines could possibly dream of. It was as if we were an ebony shooting star, skimming the air five hundred feet off the water.

I heard a whale singing and grinned, _finally, something to break the monotony_. I couldn't see it or hear it after a stark minute, but just knowing it was there was comforting.

I coughed and felt snot rise in the back of my throat. Some of it drizzled down my nose. Yeah, I was really not digging the cold. I hawked a wad of snot out into the ocean and Toothless glared back at me.

_None of that had better have gotten on my wing_, the glare said. I laughed and choked on the bitter wind.

"Toothless, bud, this stuff is killing me." I reached into my saddle bag and found another bag, the bag with the endless bottom. Next to that was my facemask and helmet, lined with fur. I put it on and sighed. It reduced visibility but also reduced the wind and cold dramatically. Pure bliss.

I saw lights in the distance. Not Berk but I was getting close. I'd probably be there in an hour, maybe less. We passed over the little village without a sound, just a blot in the moonlight.

The silence set in again and it was quite unwelcome. If there was nothing to hear there was only time to think. And when I had time to think it could go one of two ways. It could go great and I'd wind up with some marvelous invention or learn some new dialect or trick, or, worse case scenario, I would make up sounds. Hear voices and think them real. It was dangerous and even though I knew no one was up here with me, (there couldn't be) something in my brain would tell me that there was. It would convince me of it and I'd have to physically go about putting the problem to rest.

But nothing happened the rest of the ride. I thanked someone, who I didn't know, that it hadn't happened. I'd been doing well lately and didn't think I needed the medication anymore. Or at least I hoped I didn't. But I kept it just in case. It was in the bag with the endless bottom.

There was something else I was wondering how I was going to explain to people… magic. I'd known of basic magic like Gothi's, but the magic I'd discovered in my travels… from a group of four in Scotland to the reaches of the Eastern Lands, from the shores of the Western World and the Land of a Million Beasts, there was true magic everywhere. I'd just have to hide it from them. I don't think they would truly ever understand.

Then I saw it. I saw Berk sitting on the horizon. A small glint against the night, nothing but a warm, dying ember on the end of a candlewick, but I knew it was Berk. Then I could hear the noises in my head. Not bad ones, even though they were fabricated. They were good ones. Noises of laughter and Gobber's out of tune singing, the noises of applause and his father's boisterous chuckle. And her giggle, her voice, her moan. I could hear them all like one hears the birds in the morning. We came up on it fast but at the last second I turned Toothless to the left, heading west back over the forest.

"Make for the cove, bud."

He glanced back but I didn't notice. I wasn't ready, I think. Not yet anyway. I'd been alone for so long, besides for Toothless, that it seemed foreign in a way to be home. The world was my home and it had been for a year and a half. I slept in caves and on forest floors. I slept in rainstorms and in blizzards with only Toothless for warmth. I slept on mountain edges and jungle canopies. I slept in ornate homes and wooden huts. But to have a home to go to every day? A bed that waited while you worked and went through your daily life? The thought was unfathomable. It in fact scared me.

We set down in the cove and I hopped off Toothless a little too eagerly, getting my prosthetic caught in the hinge. I toppled over and my dragon snorted. "Thanks a lot."

I unshackled myself and stood up. Here it was. Where my adventure had begun seven years ago. The place where I'd stared down a Night Fury. Where I'd met my best friend. And where my life had changed for good.

Toothless bumped me in the back of my legs and gesture towards the saddle. I took it off and disconnected the connecting rod. He ran towards the pool at the edge of the cove and disappeared beneath the surface. How he could swim in such cold was beyond me.

I gathered some wood and started a fire. I didn't even bother Toothless to light it; I used the little contraption I'd picked up in Emerald city. The everlasting flame. It was small, only about the size of two fingers (normal sized fingers, for a Viking it would be one finger) and held an oil inside of it. A wheel turned at the top near a hole and some flint and steel ignited into a flame that I could carry around. It worked in dry or wet weather. I had bottles of oil to refill it.

I took out my bed roll and a large white pelt, Yeti fur, from my saddle bag and lied down beside the fire, shivering. Toothless was still off gallivanting and I felt sleep coming on fast.

Tomorrow. I'd go back tomorrow. But I needed one last night of freedom. I fell into a labored slumber.

* * *

At first I dreamt about the Northern Lands. The lands of Ice and the great Northern Sea, where monsters unknown to mere mortals lurked and waited. I had still been inexperienced in my travels and almost died of the cold.

Then there had been the Frost Giants.

They were huge, ugly and horrifying creatures. You had to crane your back just to look up at them. No two looked alike either. Some had one eye, others three. Some had no hair and others had hair so long that it trailed in the snow behind them. All of them had lipless mouths, showing off their sharp, giant teeth. Then there were the horns.

Horns grew out of everywhere; ears, head, shoulders, chest, nose, knees, backs. The sprouted like warts all over their bodies. They looked like demons, every single one of them. Even the women, well what I thought were women, were grotesque, if not worse, what with their distorted and larger than life breasts.

Toothless and I had been camped out in an ice cave when I saw my first one. I had fallen on my backside when I saw the blue foot come rolling past, making the ground quake as it moved. Toothless growled but I shushed him back inside. Then, the thing looked down at me. It didn't bend over, just looked, as if it heard a fly buzzing around. I was thankfully fully equipped in a seal skin suit and blended in with the snow. But I couldn't get that awful feeling out of the pit of my stomach. Those bright yellow eyes staring right at me before it lazily turned its head and moved on.

I had a dream that night, but I couldn't and still can't remember what it was about, all I knew was that it… something told me, no, WARNED me to go west, to the New Lands, lest we be found by the Frost Giants and been eaten. I was more than happy to oblige.

But even though we followed the land westward, we still encountered the Frost Giants. They were not as frequent the farther south we went however and eventually they disappeared altogether as I entered the New Lands.

* * *

Then I dreamt I heard a noise. It was soft, like feet on wet grass. Then it was quiet. I tried to open my eyes but something wouldn't let me. I tried to move but I felt the fur rise from my body and then fall back over it. Something warm and strong like arms enveloped me from behind and I smelled honeysuckle. Something tickled my face. I felt a firm, moist push on the back of my neck and felt warm air slide over my ear.

"Welcome home," said a voice so sweet I nearly cried. It was an odd dream. But it was the best one I have ever had.

* * *

It was early when I woke. The sun hadn't even broken the horizon yet, but there was a pink hue to the sky and it was just light enough for me to see. I was on my side. Odd. I usually slept on my back. I moved and something kept me from doing so. Arms. Arms were slung around me. I noticed something in my mouth… hair? Breathing on the back of my neck? What the hell was going on—

The dream. It wasn't a dream. It had been real. I was wrapped in the arms of, "Astrid," I breathed. I heard a groan.

"Still too early. Go back to sleep."

I whipped around and looked into the face of someone I had dreamt about every night for a year and a half.

"Astrid?" I asked, my breath faltering.

One blue eye opened and looked at me. It closed again. "Ugh. Too early. Sleep now, kisses later."

"Astrid!" I cried out.

"Hiccup." She opened her eyes and smiled tiredly. "Hi."

A smile split my face and I gathered her in my arms, my hands rushing to her hair and back, and crushed her to me. I was crying and she returned the hug just as harshly. I felt my neck and collarbone grow cold and watery.

"I really hope this isn't some cruel dream," I whispered through my tears.

She shook her head. "No, babe, it isn't. You're here. I'm here. You're home." She laughed and wrapped her legs around my torso. I pulled back and saw it in her face. She was hoping that it wasn't some dream either. Perhaps if I didn't say it she'd melt away into nothing like she had so many times before.

"I'm home."

She crashed her lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Have You Been?

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

She smiled and pointed to the still sleeping form of my dragon. "That bundle of joy came hopping through my window this morning and woke me up." She was quiet for a moment. "Why didn't you just come home? Didn't you want to see us?"

"I—" I didn't have an answer that would satisfy her. At least not one she could understand. But with that pleading and hurt look in her eye I had to say something. "I did. But I couldn't."

She frowned. "Why couldn't you?"

"It's… difficult to explain," I said letting the sentence die in my mouth. It tasted sour and so unlike me.

She looked down. "Was it because of me?" Her voice was soft and low.

"What!? No! No-no-no-no, Astrid." I grabbed her chin and pulled her head back up so she'd meet my gaze. "You're the only reason that I'd _want_ to come back. That I _needed_ to come back. It's just…" I huffed. I sounded so stupid and ridiculous. "I've been gone for so long. I've see so many things that would make most people here's heads explode. I've met so many faces and tried so many foods and… well, I guess I was scared to give it all away. Sad to give it all away."

"You didn't have to come back, you know. I… I would have understood." Her gaze was cast down at the ground again. I pulled her into a hug that she halfheartedly returned.

"I would _never_ leave you behind, Astrid. Not ever again. If I leave, you are coming with me." I held her close and breathed in her scent. "God how much I've missed you."

She clung tighter to me. "I missed you more." She pulled back and kissed me softly. "By the way. We're, erm, engaged."

I blinked my eyes a couple of times. "Come again?"

"Yeah. My parents were about to accept an offering from Snotlout's father for a marriage proposal and I just kind of… thought it up on the spot." She searched my face for any sign of anger. "I'm sorry! I couldn't marry him! The thought of being with him makes me sick and I only want to be with you so that's why I—why are you laughing?"

I couldn't help it. It all seemed so damned funny all of a sudden. Here I was missing the girl of my dreams, intending to ask her to marry me when I got home, and she goes and already does it for me. I told her this and her eyes shimmered.

"You were really going to ask me?"

"Of course! Here," I said reaching into my saddle bag. We were still lying down and it was a little difficult to maneuver but I managed. There was a small leather pouch and I handed it to her. "This is yours."

She looked at me with a quirked eyebrow and untied the straps. She held it above an outstretched hand and gave it a quick flap. Out fell a perfectly smooth, emerald ring. Her eyes grew wide. "Hiccup," she breathed. "It's—I don't—how could you—"

"That is a secret you won't ever find out. Go ahead; it should be your size."

She quickly scrambled to slide it on. It fit perfectly.

"How did you know?"

I smiled at her. "Lucky guess."

She frowned after a second.

"What's wrong?"

"What if it falls off during the Dragon Training or when I'm flying or practicing with my ax?"

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "It won't."

She looked up at me. "How do you know that? Of course it will."

I shook my head. "No, it won't. It won't come off unless _you want _it to come off."

She looked at me and then laughed. Right in my face. And I felt the hurt I knew was coming seep into my bones. But I couldn't blame her. I knew they wouldn't take it at face value.

"My oh my, Haddock. Been away to long have you. Forgotten how the world really works?" But she looked at my face and must have seen the expression. "You're… you're serious. What do you mean unless I want it to?"

I met her eyes. "Do you want me to take that ring off?"

"No?"

I grabbed at her hand and yanked on the ring as hard as I could without hurting her. She struggled to get her hand back. "Hiccup! What's wrong with you?"

"The ring didn't come off, did it?"

She looked at it and then to me.

"Do you want me to take the ring off?"

"No."

"Let me see your hand." She gave me a wary glance and then held it out to me. I gently pulled at the ring, trying to twist it and slide it off. Nothing.

"Do you want me to take the ring off?"

Staring at it she said, "Yes."

The ring came off as easily as it went on.

"How in Odin's… I don't…"

"It's enchanted," I blurted out, harsher than I had intended to. She looked up at me, startled. "I learned it in Scotland from a wizard and a witch. They showed me how to do basic enchantments and that was one of them."

"A witch?" she asked, confused.

I shook my head. "No, not what you're thinking of. They're like normal people such as you or I. They just know how to use magic is all. People all around the world do, in one form or another. It's just us. We are so far behind in the past, Astrid, it isn't even funny. You should see some of the places I've been. Cities as far as the eyes can see! Trees taller than the tips of mountains! Mountains taller than Gods!"

"Magic…" she said in a low voice. But then she smiled. "What else can you do?"

I shook my head. "Not much, I'm afraid. I'm better with communicating with other peoples or animals in that regard. I just don't have the… oomph for spells or a wand or that kind of thing."

"What's a wand?" She circled her arms around me again, laying her head upon my chest.

"It's a piece of wood with a core of some kind in it. For instance, the man I met had a phoenix feather in his. Some have unicorn hair or dragon heartstrings."

"What on Earth is a phoenix or unicorn… and a DRAGON HEART?!" She pulled back, aghast.

"A phoenix is a bird birthed from the ashes of fire. It lives its life out and then explodes in a plume of flame, leaving a small bird behind to repeat the cycle. Their tears can heal any wound and they can light themselves ablaze and soar through the skies as fast as Toothless. I've never heard a more beautiful song than theirs.

"A unicorn is a horse with a horn on the top of its head. It is said that they have amazing healing properties. They are rare; I didn't see any on my trip and believe me I tried. It was said by some of the… erm… creatures and people I met that they could only be ridden by a virgin woman.

"And they don't see dragons as we do. They are rarer the further south you go. The dragons have magical properties to them and are… less than friendly. And they don't like people. So the people do what they can to protect themselves. The dragons in Scotland are almost evil. They hoard gold and have full caverns with their riches. And… they can talk."

Her mouth fell open. I grinned. "Yeah, they're smart and crafty, trying to lure you in with their hypnotic gaze so they can either make you a slave or eat you. Luckily I had Toothless with me the whole time. He was able to snap me out of it. We made off with some gold and gems too. Kept us well off the entire trip. It's also how I was able to afford your ring."

She looked back down at it. "Where did you find it? And what kind of stone is that? I've never seen such beauty in rock before."

"It's called emerald. And I found it, ironically enough, in the Emerald City in the Eastern Lands."

"What's a city?"

I'd forgotten how far behind we were. We only knew of villages and towns. Stories of Rome were as close as we came to knowing of civilization. "They are humongous towns. Bigger than you can imagine with buildings that stretch into the sky. Buildings made of smooth stone and intricate carvings. Buildings larger than the largest Halls! You've heard of Rome, right?" She nodded, eyes alight with wonder. "Well it has this thing called the coliseum. It's like our Dragon Center but a hundred times bigger and taller. There are these giant pillars that hold it up and they…" I trailed off not wanting to tell her of the gladiators or the animal fights. "They hold competitions there. But it's nothing compared to the Emerald City."

She leaned back into me and yawned. "Keep going, I'm listening."

I smiled, thinking back to the most amazing time of my life. "The Emerald City… well, there just aren't enough words in our language for it, Astrid. It's breathtaking. Incredible. Amazing. Immeasurable. The city goes on for miles and miles in each direction. There's a palace there where Emperor Miyako lives. A palace is like a huge castle. They city itself was split into sections. There was the poor section, the middle class, the upper class, and the rich. But they basically all treated each other with respect. There was some infighting, sure, but most of the time it was nice and calm. And, there were dragons! Not wild dragons or dragons like ours, but beautiful flowing dragons as if they were made from silk. They flew over the city each day around sunset and sunrise and I'd sit atop one of the buildings and just watch them float above, their scales shimmering in the rising or setting sun, their skin coming to life with colours of fire.

"I worked for a blacksmith while I was there and came up with some really cool—"

She snored into my chest. Apparently I wasn't entertaining enough for her. But that was alright. I sank back down and pulled the furs around us tighter.

So much had happened already.

I was home. I was engaged.

I was engaged to Astrid Hofferson. The woman I loved.

I fell back asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
